


We Have to Break Up

by ava_martini



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Breakup, Depressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_martini/pseuds/ava_martini
Summary: Collection of one shots revolving around Ben and Leslie’s BreakupUpdated only when I’m feeling down...





	1. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Ben POV - Post Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sad af so I’m gonna write a really sad and short one shot.
> 
> Maybe I’ll edit this and make it longer... Maybe I’ll add this as part of a chaptered story... I’m not sure. I just know my heart feels heavy and these words feel right.

‘We have to break up.’

 

Those words follow him around like a reaper waiting for his soul. Hiding in every corner of City Hall.  Written on every mural on the wall.

 

He puts up a facade to keep himself sane.  So, that he doesn’t have to admit that the one thing he looked forward to on a daily basis was now the one thing that was slowly killing him.

 

He misses her.  He fears he’ll never stop missing her.  He goes to bed wondering how her day was.  He stays awake thinking about how her skin felt on his fingertips.  He worries that he’ll forget how her hair smells. He remembers the way she smiles at him. And her laugh. God, he’d give anything just to hear her laugh again.

 

Everyday, he goes to work and pretends he’s fine.  He crunches numbers. He taps on his calculator. And for a brief moment he forgets.

 

At lunch he eats soup on a bench alone.  He avoids the courtyard.  He avoids being alone anywhere near the office.  Because he might see her.  And she might see him.  And if she felt the same way he did, he was afraid she might do something crazy. He knows how important this campaign is for her.  He would never forgive himself if he caused her to lose it in anyway.

 

He loves her.  But he’ll never get the chance to tell her.


	2. Ben and Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lines exactly as they were said in the show. Except for the last part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this in Wattpad awhile back and it fits this collection so moving it here...

Ben looked across the table and straight into Leslie's eyes.  Looking into her beautiful bright blue eyes always took his breath away.  This was making it harder for Ben to say the words he needed to say. 

 

"We have to break up."  He swallowed his emotions deep inside him as he said this.  Leslie was not as good at hiding her emotions.  He saw her eyes swell with un-shed tears.  He wanted to reach across and wipe the tears away.  He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her that everything would be OK.  But he had to be strong.  He had to make sure that the woman he was falling in love with could achieve her dreams even if that meant that he had to distance himself from her.

 

Leslie's voice shook as she asked her questions, "Why? Why do we have to break up?"

 

 

"Well, Leslie, everything you've accomplished, you have earned and you have worked for. I don't want anyone to think that you got where you are today by sleeping with your boss."

 

"But I really like sleeping with my boss."  A small laugh escaped from Ben's lips.  Leslie always knew how to make him laugh.

 

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay, look. I'm gonna make this real easy for you. Um, it's not you, it's me."  Ben continued when he heard Leslie's soft chuckle.  "I'm not ready for a commitment. I just don't like you anymore. I know it's hard to hear that, but you're boring, and frankly you disgust me. Echh!" Each sentence Ben uttered made Leslie smile, masking the pain that they were both feeling at the moment. 

 

 

"How did you figure it out?"

 

"Leslie, there was a dude in the ladies' yacht club."

 

"Yeah, but I covered that pretty well."

 

Ben looked solemnly at Leslie.  "Also, you've been making campaign speeches in your sleep. Granted, you always do that, but they got really specific and moving."

 

"Did I have a good opening line?"  Leslie asked hoping that this change of subject would make her heart stop feeling so heavy.

 

"It was simple, but I liked it."  Leslie looked into Ben's eyes as he said this, her heart as heavy as she'd ever felt it could be.  Her mind was riddled with a million questions.  One of which was how she would be able to do all this without Ben by her side.  The past few months that she had been dating Ben were the times she'd been most happy.  She half questioned if she even really wanted to run for city council.

 

Ben saw the hesitation clouding her eyes and he knew he had to end this soon.  He reached for the opened box and took the button out.  He stood up and hovered over Leslie, taking the flap of her blazer into his fingers as he started attaching the pin.  He tried to avoid looking into her eyes while he did this.

 

Leslie stared hard into Ben's face throughout this whole process.  She sat as still as she possibly could because she didn't trust herself not to start bawling, knowing that this was it and that they were over.

 

"I know you will win this, Leslie.  You have my full support.  As a friend."  Ben gave her one last longing look before he turned and walked out of the room.

 

******

 

It was a clear day, a perfect weather to make an important announcement.  Leslie stood tall in front of the podium looking out into the group of people gathered in front of her, wearing buttons with Knope 2012 written on them.  Behind her were balloons and a banner with her name on it.  This was the moment she had dreamed of her whole life.

 

She hardly slept last night thinking about this momentous event.  Half the time her thoughts were around Ben and talking herself out of calling him.  The only thing that kept her sane was knowing that he would still be a part of her life. 

 

Leslie took a deep breath as she readied to make her announcement.  "Friends, honored guests, Pawneeans.  I am Leslie Knope, and I am running for City Council."  She smiled as cheers and clapping erupted from the crowd.  She looked into their faces and found Ben beaming at her.  She felt her heart fill up at the thought that he was there supporting her.  Leslie thought that it was enough for now.  She would figure everything out one step at a time.


	3. Leslie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s that time again...

She murmurs in her sleep. Tossing and turning. At one point, she suddenly sits up and starts mumbling unintelligible words, her eyes half closed, and then proceeds to drop back into bed again.

 

A few hours later her alarm starts blaring the song "Get on your Feet" and she lazily stirs.  Her eyes open one at a time adjusting to the darkness. The sun hasn't risen yet. She hits the snooze button. This was her usual waking hour but today she felt tired.

 

She instinctively stretches her arms to reach the other side of the bed. And when it lands softly in empty space, her heart falls heavy. She remembers why it's void of another human form. One that she had grown accustomed to.

 

She turns her body to the side, her hands tucked under her head and snuggled into the soft pillow.  These were the new pillows that she and Ben had bought together. It was the right amount of soft that they had both agreed on.  Leslie looks at the spot where he used to lie next to her.

 

She would often wake up before him and this gave her ample time to stare at his sleeping face.  To watch the rise and fall of his chest.  And usually, it doesn't take long before she reaches out to touch his face. She could never seem to keep her hands to herself when she was around him.

 

When she starts tracing his jawline, that's when he wakes up. He'd open his eyes and stare into hers for a few seconds. He'd give her the softest smile before he whispers the word, "Hey."

 

But not today.

 

Today was just a blank space.  Just as her heart felt right now.  Empty.


	4. Leslie

Leslie stood in front of her father's grave. She has both hands tucked inside the pockets of her black pants. Her curly blonde hair swept wildly to one side by the strong breeze.

"Hi, dad," she said out loud, the wind carrying her voice, "I know I haven't visited for a while now. I just want to keep you updated on what's been happening with my life.

"I'm finally running for local government office as a City Council Member. I'm so nervous. But I'm mostly energized by it. I'm working with really good campaign managers and we're coming up with so many ideas, I don't even know where to begin.

"Remember when I was 10 and you helped me record that video for my pretend campaign ad? You were so proud of me then. And I know you would be proud of me today too."

She paused and swept her hair off her face. "Um, so, I also met someone. His name is Ben. But we're not together anymore. Because he's my boss and I'm not allowed to date him. And it could cause a major scandal to my campaign if we don't end our relationship.”

Leslie sighed deeply and shifted her feet, "But I gotta admit, dad. Breaking up with him was probably the lowest I've ever felt.

"I miss him... Very much. And I'm trying to be strong. And I haven't broken down crying at work yet. So, there's that...

"I wish you were here. You would know exactly what to say to me.

"You'd probably tell me to keep my chin up. And that things will turn out okay.”

She thought her last sentences over. She imagined them in her dad's voice while he gave her ten year-old self a hug. "Actually, this is making me feel better already. Just thinking about you saying those words to me.

"I have to go, dad. I have to make a speech today. I'm announcing that I'm running for City Council. Wish me luck. I love you and I like you." She kissed her fingers and placed her hand on the gray stone marker. Her footsteps were lighter and a tiny smile appeared on her face as she wiped away the last remaining tears from her eyes.


End file.
